A Lakehurst Story: Johnny Dimarco: Overview
by jamessherling
Summary: A quick overview of the history between JT and his killer. KIller's POV. This is my first Fanfic and I wrote this in less than an hour. WARNING: The longer version of this will have a slow beginning to make sense later.


**A Lakehurst Story: Johnny Dimarco: Overview A/N Have you ever wondered why the guy stabbed JT? Have you ever wondered which one Johnny Dimarco or Franklin Key was the red head? I'll just say Johnny was the red head. I know some things in the story are wrong(Example: Peter going to Lakehurst or JT not using a condom) but humor me. In If You Leave they call him Drake but at the hospital they say it was either Johnny of Franklin. This was a quick overview I wrote in about 30 minutes so I know it's rushed. I didn't get any planning time. I'm thinking about writing a longer fic. That has more of a set up and well a story. **

I stared at the pale blue wall. I Johnny Dimarco am a nothing. My father used to tell me all the time. My mother was too busy drinking to stop him. I remember at the end of the sixth grade I was on a public bus to go home and I saw this annoying short comedian or at least he thought he was a comedian. He was with some blond haired girl who I used to live by. I think her name was Emma. I used to like her but she was just so stuck up.  
She recongnized me and smiled I just turned away. I wanted nothing to do with her. That short guy came over and tried to cheer me up.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked.

"To get away from you." I replied without hesitation or emotion. The boy frowned at first. Then smiled.

"So you tell jokes too?" he asked.

"I wasn't joking," I said with a cold voice. "Get away from me." The boy just couldn't take a hint for his life. He kept on trying to get me to guess why a dumb chicken crossed the dumb road. My bus stop finally pulled up. I stood to leave but the boy blocked my path.  
"What?" I asked irritated. I normally would have pounded this kid a while ago but this bus driver would kick me off for a week if I did.

"Isn't this a rough neighborhood? Or should I say rough dump?" he asked.

"Well I live in this 'dump'. Yeah it is rough so don't come around." I said and pushed him out of my way. He looked at me with confusion. I just headed to my house.

The lights around me went off but I continued to stare at the wall. If I try hard enough maybe I could turn it into the ocean, or the sky. I thought back to the next day when I saw the same guy with some short nerdy guy. He was joking around once again.

I was just here to buy a magazine and maybe talk somebody into getting me smokes for my dad. He came over immediatly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" I asked back.

"I'm JT and that's Tobes I mean Toby." I stared at him as a response.

It wasn't working the wall was still just a wall. I saw him again in the eighth grade.  
He didn't really grow much. He was telling that kid Toby that laxatives weren't chocolate.  
I pushed my way past them and stole the ciggarettes.

Then I saw him in the ninth grade he was wearing a DCS sweatshirt. I had wanted to go to Degrassi something terrible. My father however went to Lakehurst. He said the school was better. That was a downright lie Lakehurt was a run down piece of crap school. JT gave me a goofy smiled. I nodded to him which shocked the both of us.  
Then I noticed that he was holding hands with a girl. She looke like a supermodel.  
I heard that she was Degrassi's "Mia". Every school has to have a slut though. Why was their slut so much better looking than ours. Maybe she wasn't a slut. Rumors normally aren't true though. The girl just glanced at me. I walked around them instead of threw them. Jt turned and smiled at me.

I punched the wall. The wall was hard. I guess it dosen't take a genius to figure that out. The wall wasn't even cracking but my knuckle were bleeding. I stopped as soon as I realized that.

In the tenth grade there was a shooting at Degrassi. The Lakehurst gang my new friends were laughing like crazy. A couple went to the taping and watch them humiliate a guy named Rick Murray. He put some chick in a coma or something I don't know and don't care. Our school had to go on lockdown and that was when the majority of people started to hate Degrassi. No one wanted to stay at school we all had plans at the Ravine.  
That was our party spot. Later that year I saw tha girl Emma there but she didn't recognize me. I watched her go in the van with some guy named Jay. Frank said she was starting to get easy. I shook my head a girl like that would never be easy.

The eleventh grade that was the year. That girl that Jt had been with in the ninth grade was now flashing a camera. Frank showed it to me. The video was from Peter Stone who used to go to Lakehurst. I heard that JT the same short annoying comedian got some girl knocked up. I laughed when I heard. I thought it was a joke. How could he score or better yet why would he do something so stupid. I mean theres this thing called a condom buddy. He would make a good father or at least better than mine since my dad had left me last year. At first I thought I was dreaming. Then I saw it was in fact JT in the ravine. He had the drug dealer with him. He was sellling oxycodone?! What happened to the guy on the bus. They had to be two differant people. They weren't though. I saw Jt grab a handful of drugs and swallow them. I didn't know if he was trying to get high or kill himself but he was taking way too much. I wanted to go over there and get him to stop but he was Degrassi scum. Even though I wanted to help him I couldn't. They threw him a beer and he poured it on his head. I wanted to get up and lead him away from everyone but I didn't. I watched him collapse and Jay take him to the hospital.

The year where our weird relationship ended. That's right, the twelfth grade. Mia transferred to Degrassi and she dumped Nic. Nic was Frank's friend not much of mine. He declared war on Degrassi and everyone else at Lakehurst went along. We got that Toby dude.  
Frank and I took it a step further and went to some party they were Degrassi was throwing.  
I saw Damien with Degrassi's slut who I later figured out was Manny. He was such a traitor.  
All he wanted was peace and we wanted war. We accidentally got beer on Jay we only wanted it to hit that other kid. They threw us out and we found a car. I didn't know it was Jt's otherwise I would have told Frank to come on. JT came over and said something. I don't remember what. I pulled out my blade and stabbed him he barely whispered, "Johnny?" I instantly recognized that voice. I just stabbed JT. I didn't even know it was him. It was dark and I was a little drunk. In my horror I heard Frank say "Man what the hell did you do?" I just started running right past some girl. I heard her scream a few seconds later. The cops got me in minutes.

The pale blue wall wasn't doing me any good so I turned away from it and looked through the bars. I didn't mean to kill JT honest. I thought he was some Degrassi scum or worse a traitor to Lakehurst like Damien or Peter Stone. I looked through the bars and recognized the man in the cell across from me.

"Dad?" The man just smiled.

"Hey Johnny." was all he said.

I closed my eyes and remembered that day on the bus. After I pushed Jt he said, "I just wanted to be your friend." I just killed the person that had been the nicest to me. The life of Johnny Dimarco isn't a great one. When I get out of jail let me change that if I get out of jail I'm gonna change my name because only bad things happen to Johnny Dimarco.

**Sorry about that Johnny and Dad thing but I got bored so ... **


End file.
